


The Man in the Iron (Man) Mask

by maggief



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fourth of July, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggief/pseuds/maggief
Summary: Faux-Iron Man lifts the mask up slightly, revealing plump, pink lips surrounded by the most glorious looking beard. It’s golden brown, and thick, and Bucky can’t help but think about what it would feel like to have that beard rubbing up against his thighs as this man gave him a blow job with those sinful-looking lips.Oh boy.“It’s my birthday!”-----Or, the alternate universe meet-cute, where Pride and 4th of July are mushed together into one great big happy gay parade.





	The Man in the Iron (Man) Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Steve Rogers’ 100th birthday, Chris Evans' glorious beard, queer pride, and the email that went round my office today asking for wheel marshals.
> 
> Thanks to Raven for the super speedy beta - all remaining errors my own.

It's been hot as hell all week, and even though it's six in the morning Bucky can already feel the sweat building at the base of his spine. Normally he wouldn't even be awake this early on a Saturday, would normally still be half-dead in some hangover induced coma, but today is a special 4th of July Pride Extravaganza. Two parades all rolled into one, and Bucky is 100% here for that shit.  

He’s already rejected the leather pants he'd originally been planning on wearing. They looked hella good, made his ass look like a gift from God (and that wasn't even bias talking) but there was no way he wanted to cook in them all day like some sort of overstuffed sausage.

He picks up a pair of well-loved denim hot pants instead. They’re a soft light blue, the denim faded even beyond their original color with the pockets frayed through to show more of his thighs than was really decent. But this was Pride. Decency was hardly the par de course. He set aside a crop top with a rainbow emblazoned across the front. This was not a day to be subtle.

He'd thought about just going shirtless but there was still a part of him that was self-conscious about the shrapnel scars across his chest and shoulder. There’d be lots of other vets there, especially in the 4th of July half, and there was no hiding his metal arm anyway, not in this heat. But Stark-tech prosthetics were a little more widespread nowadays, so he shouldn't get too many stares.

Outfit decided, he stumbles into the shower, knocking on Tasha's door on the way past.

"Get up sleeping beauty!"

Bucky hears mumbled Russian expletives from the other side of the door and smiles to himself. It was going to be a great day.

 -----

Two hours later - glitter everywhere over their faces and bodies - and Natasha and Bucky were lined up next to their office float, ready to go. They were both acting as wheel marshals for the company-sponsored float, meaning they walked besides it making sure no drunk idiots got in the way of the trundling procession.

The InFieldTech float was directly behind the Stark Industries one, and Bucky could not take his eyes off the buff body standing next to it in a pair of leather chaps and an Iron Man mask. Bucky was under no illusions that it was Iron Man himself - Bucky had met the man several times, and there was no way he was hiding this body under those suits.

But hot damn. Bucky had a good view.

It seemed like faux-Iron Man was wheel marshal for the Stark float, so Bucky would be staring at that fine ass all day. It was a great day indeed. If only it were a bit cooler - Bucky is really hoping he doesn’t sweat all this glitter off before the parade has barely got started.

The noise is already overwhelming, but that’s one of the things Bucky loves most about Pride, and he loves that it’s a part of the 4th of July this year. He’d had to be so quiet about his sexuality in the military,  and to see so many people making so much noise about being queer, it’s honestly one of the greatest things ever.

Faux-Iron Man definitely looks over at Bucky more times than is necessary, and on the third time Bucky catches him doing it, he offers back a flirty wink. Tasha elbows him and raises her eyebrows at him in response but really — what’s Pride without an ill-advised hookup?

Anyway, with that ass, it’s not ill-advised.

Just before the parade starts moving, Tasha hands Bucky a bottle of water from her pack, admonishes him to _make sure he drinks it this year,_ as if he hasn’t forgotten the heatstroke of last year. Contrary to popular opinion, he’s not actually an idiot.

When the Parade finally starts moving, the noise level — impossibly — seems to triple. There is music and singing, steel drums and loud pop, whistling and shouting, and — is that a vuvuzela? Bucky could have sworn they’d died out at least five years ago, but nope, there’s a man with a giant purple vuvuzela alongside him.

It’s a fucking sweaty, noisy, glittery mess and Bucky loves it. He’s barely had to do anything, and once he’s finished his bottle of water, Tasha hands over the vodka they’d brought too. That girl was such a hero, really.

He’s just about to take a swig when he sees faux-Iron Man turn around to look at him again. It’s even less subtle now that they’re moving, as the other man has to turn all the way around and walk backwards in order to stare at Bucky, but that’s what he’s doing.

Bucky takes a sip of the vodka, trying his best to look sultry, although he knows from experience that he can’t really pull it off. Tasha had once said it looked like he was having a stroke… Hopefully the guy’s vision is obscured by that mask. He proffers the bottle towards faux-Iron Man, offering him a sip.

The other man stumbles slightly, turning his head to look forward for an instance, and then he stops dead, letting Bucky come to him.

He’s leaning into Bucky’s space before he can even draw a breath to prepare himself, one hand coming up to cup around the bottle, the other reaching to steady himself at Bucky’s hip. The guy is an inch or two taller than Bucky with wide shoulders that make him sure that buff Iron Man here could definitely hold him up against a wall and bang the living daylights out of him.

The plastic mask brushes up against Bucky’s ear as the man stoops down slightly.

“It’s my b—mpph.”

Whatever the man had said is lost to the noise, muffled by his mask.

Bucky nudges the man to start his backwards walking again — his float is already a few paces ahead now.

“What?” He shouts, shoulders coming up into a shrug.

Faux-Iron Man lifts the mask up slightly, revealing plump, pink lips surrounded by the most glorious looking beard. It’s golden brown, and thick, and Bucky can’t help but think about what it would feel like to have that beard rubbing up against his thighs as this man gave him a blow job with those sinful-looking lips.

Oh boy.

The man’s started walking again, one hand still resting on Bucky’s hip as he takes the vodka off him and has a swig. He must have fucking fantastic coordination, and he’s definitely not drunk, because he’s walking as confidently backwards as Bucky can manage forwards.

“It’s my birthday!” The man’s lips brush up against his ear this time, now that the mask is no longer in the way and Bucky can’t help the shiver that goes up his spine. The man’s hand is so hot on Bucky’s hip and _he wants he wants he wants_.

“Oh really?” There’s a wide grin on Bucky’s face now.

“Yeah!” The man shouts back, smiling too, and takes another sip of vodka.

“How about a birthday kiss then?” In any other time or place, Bucky _knows_ he’d be pushing his luck, but it’s Pride, this is literally what they’re here for. Well, what Bucky’s here for.

The other man doesn’t even bother responding, just stops walking and lets Bucky’s momentum bring their lips together. It should be the most-uncoordinated kiss of Bucky’s life, but instead, their lips slot together perfectly, and Bucky loses all focus as his feet grind to a halt and he focuses solely on the feel of this man’s lips under his.

Dear god the man can kiss, and that beard. It feels just as glorious as Bucky had anticipated.

Someone smacks Bucky on the back of the head, and he realises he’s already two floats behind his own, three behind the Start Tech float where faux-Iron Man belongs.

Bucky grins and shoves his hands against the man’s chest.

“Come on!” He shouts, grin spilling out of his mouth, and he grabs the other man’s hand and drags him along as he rushes to catch up. It’s absolutely a coincidence that this moves gives the other guy a great view of his ass. Definitely not on purpose, and he’s so thankful for those extra squats he’s been doing in the gym recently.

They spend the rest of the parade alternating sips of vodka and tasting each other’s lips. Their hands and bodies are sweaty where they press up against each other, and half of Bucky’s glitter has rubbed off onto the other man at this point — there’s glitter in his _beard._ He glances around to check in with Tasha at one point, but all she does is give him a wide grin and a double thumbs up, before turning her attention back to the small brunette who was now walking besides her.

Faux-Iron Man doesn’t take off his mask fully the entire time, which does strike Bucky as slightly odd, but it doesn’t matter. Maybe the guy’s horribly disfigured, and Pride is one of the only opportunities for him to head out in disguise without people looking at him weirdly. Maybe he actually _is_ Iron Man, although Bucky’s still fairly certain that Tony Stark couldn’t grow a beard that soft, or shoulders that broad. Did people grow shoulders? Bucky’s not entirely sure, but that’s probably the vodka talking.

The parade fizzles away noisily once it reaches its designated ‘endpoint, with people breaking away into the crowd and down various side streets. Bucky turns around to see Tasha giving him a shooing motion, just as faux-Iron Man reaches out for his hand again.

“Wanna get out of here?” Bucky watches the man’s lips move more than actually hearing him but the answer is yes, hell yes, and he nods in response, clumsily stepping up to plant a sloppy kiss on those lips.

Faux-Iron Man tightens his grip on Bucky’s hand and starts leading them until they’re a few streets away. He leans up against the wall of the nearest building — an office by the looks of it — and draws Bucky closer to him, kissing him again.

The kiss quickly turns a lot filthier than it had during the parade, the relative privacy making buff blond a lot more confident as he sucks Bucky’s tongue into his mouth. His hands are roaming all over Bucky’s body, feeling out skin greedily; one moment running through his hair, the next reaching down to grab his ass. He seems to make no distinction between Bucky’s flesh arm and his metal one, and reacts just the same to either when Bucky dances his fingers up the man’s sweaty spine.

It should be disgusting, but it’s one of the most amazing sexual experiences that Bucky’s ever had and _they’re only kissing._ Bucky hardly even notices when the man’s mask finally falls off, pushed out of place by Bucky’s hands and the man’s own enthusiastic movements. He just keeps kissing, is already addicted to the feel of this guy’s lips on his.

They finally break away after what could be minutes, or hours, Bucky isn’t sure, and he’s already more than half-hard in his shorts. He really hopes this guy is about to tell him he lives nearby.

It’s at that moment that he finally gets a good look at him, beard and all, without the mask. It takes another few seconds for Bucky to place the face.

Holy shit.

Holy shit, he’s been sucking face with Captain America.

He must read the expression on Bucky’s face, because a flush spreads up his neck and cheeks, and he starts to pull away.

“Woah, where d’you think you’re going?” It’s a gut reaction from Bucky, but he doesn’t care _who the guy is,_ if he kisses like that.

“Sorry, I— I know I’m not— not—“

“You wanna get out of here?” Bucky asks, taking pity on him as he stammers away.

“Yeah?” He looks impossibly hopeful and Bucky’s heart breaks. “You don’t mind? That I’m—“

“I’m Bucky, nice to meet you.” Bucky says decisively, sticking his hand out for a formal handshake.

It’s definitely the right thing to do, as Captain America sticks his own out in return, laughing.

“Steve. It’s really nice to meet you, Bucky. Yeah, let’s get out of here.” He replies, smiling wide, and Bucky can’t help but grin manically in return.

He does get to find out exactly what that beard feels like on his thighs later that evening, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Steve Rogers! If you're so inclined, come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://www.iameverywhere.tumblr.com/)


End file.
